You are the Bullet
by Karen Vekar
Summary: [ 2ª Temporada de I am the Target ] Mesmo que insistam em tentar, as barreiras entre Joan e Sherlock ainda estão erguidas. Ela não está preparada para seguir sozinha e ele não está preparado para ser pai, no entanto, Andreia Berns ainda está a solta - diminuindo suas chances e o tempo que ambos necessitam para pensar. É tentar agora ou desistir.
1. Não voltei por você

**N/A: _Aqui está a segunda temporada de I am the Target e é melhor você a ler antes de começar isso aqui._**

 **I am the Target:** s/12063317/1/I-am-the-Target (apenas adicionem no endereço e se não conseguirem, entrem no meu perfil mesmo, grata)

 **Boa leitura e espero que gostem! *****

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 - Não voltei por você**

Com cuidado colocou as flores sobre a grama e ergueu-se com dificuldade do túmulo de sua irmã, Lin Wen. Havia alterado o dia de sua visita ao cemitério por causa dela. Anteriormente só ia até ali para visitar o paciente que morrera em sua mesa de cirurgia, de meses em meses sem qualquer obrigação além da dolorosa responsabilidade pelo ato. Agora a responsabilidade se tornara uma densa e insistente culpa. Sua irmã estava morta por sua causa, assassinada por alguém que Joan acreditava ser sua amiga depois de se envolver em seus problemas com Holloway.

Hector Holloway.

Faria qualquer coisa para esquecer esse nome, o nome de alguém que mudara sua vida completamente. Como consequência também poderia esquecer Andreia Berns. Poderia odiá-los, sempre poderia odiá-los e o faria com prazer se não estivesse ocupada demais tentando seguir sua vida normalmente. Não estava conseguindo, é claro. Ainda acordava todas as noites e ainda comprava comida para dois todas as noites.

Ainda morava no Sobrado, para a completa irritação da sua mãe, e aos poucos alterara a estrutura interna do lugar para algo mais seguro para o bebê que chegaria em breve. O terceiro quarto de hospedes se tornara um quarto infantil, as escadas logo ganhariam uma porta de segurança assim como os armários baixos ganhariam uma tranca. Horas foram perdidas em lojas enquanto procurava roupas e moveis que ainda demorariam um pouco mais para serem montados. Joan estava tentando criar o melhor lugar para seu bebê e ainda assim Mary Watson insistia.

— _Venha morar comigo Joan, por favor, eu lhe peço._

 _Joan encarou a mãe, cansada. Sentia que estava argumentando com uma parede. Suspirou e deixou sua xicara de chá sobre a mesa._

— _Mãe... quantas vezes preciso dizer? Não sairei do Sobrado._

— _Não seja teimosa — a mais velha retorquiu irritada — Está sozinha aqui e olhe este lugar! E se algo acontecer?_

 _Joan olhou em volta confiante, o Sobrado nunca estivera tão organizado._

— _Já estou adaptando o lugar para o bebê, a Sra. Hudson me ajuda com a limpeza e as vezes com a comida e Kitty passa o dia inteiro me fazendo companhia._

— _Kitty é adorável, mas ainda é uma criança. Como cuidará de você?_

— _Eu sou médica, não preciso que cuidem de mim, só preciso de alguém capaz de usar o telefone no caso de alguma emergência ocorrer._

 _Mary comprimiu os lábios e abandonou a própria xicara._

— _Ainda não acredito que Sherlock deixou você sozinha nesse lugar, com o dinheiro que tem em nome poderia ao menos ter comprado uma casa nova, apropriada para uma criança._

— _Mamãe... — Joan revirou os olhos, aquela conversa também não era inédita — Não vamos nos mudar e a família Holmes vem me ajudando muito com as despesas, meu dinheiro está praticamente intacto._

 _Mary Watson suspirou e Joan soube que ela já tivera o suficiente para aquele dia, então pegou a mão dela e forçou um sorriso._

— _Está tudo bem mãe e tudo continuará bem._

Não era completamente mentira, mas com certeza era um exagero. Visitava seu médico regularmente, não por preocupação ou indicação, mas porque Andreia estava certa quando disse que a gravidez era de risco. Dessa vez não era só a idade um pouco mais avançada que o habitual, mas também as consequências do nervosismo e estresse que sofrera por causa de Holloway. Depois de ouvir tudo o que aconteceu o Dr. Wood disse que ela estava proibida de perder o controle sobre seus nervos mesmo que fosse para escolher uma roupa.

Mesmo a contragosto contou para Kitty e deixou que esta contasse ao Capitão Gregson e ao Detetive Bell. Então Joan estava imersa na mais completa e tediosa calma nos últimos cinco meses.

Mais de cinco meses sem casos, sem Lin, sem noticias de Andreia e sem Sherlock.

Cerca de cinco meses atrás Sherlock Holmes prometera lhe dar paz. Encontraria Andreia e acabaria com aquela perseguição, acabaria com o medo de Joan de reviver tudo aquilo. Naquele dia ela não entendeu o real significado de _acabar_ – se era uma prisão ou a morte, mas alguns dias depois descobriu que não se importava. Só queria essa paz que fora prometida. Sherlock não entrava em contato e ela tampouco sabia como fazê-lo, muitas vezes pensou em simplesmente ligar para o celular dele, mas sempre que digitava o número imaginava que poderia ser a pior hora. Ele poderia estar de tocaia, escondido, querendo silencio ou simplesmente ter jogado o celular pela estrada.

Não tinha ideia de onde ele estava e compreendia a importância do que estava fazendo, mas por Deus, só queria uma chance de abraça-lo, olhá-lo nos olhos e lhe dizer que era um menino.

― _Meus parabéns Joan, é um menino! ― Dr. Wood revelou sorridente ― Finalmente conseguimos ver, hum? Espero que não seja tímido assim quando nascer._

 _Kitty sorriu na sua direção, mas Joan tentava segurar as lágrimas de felicidade. Um suspiro escapando de seus lábios._

― _E está tudo bem com ele? ― não pôde deixar de perguntar._

― _Está tudo ótimo, mas não relaxe nos cuidados._

Não que ela fosse arriscar, depois de tudo o que passara ter aquele bebê saudável em seus braços seria bem mais que um alivio, seria seu maior presente. Daria algum significado a sua persistência em não se entregar ao cansaço e a loucura, mostraria que tudo valera a pena no final.

A primeira vez que o sentiu se mexer foi uma luz iluminando sua mente, que estava inundada pela escuridão raivosa e cansada causada por fome e vômitos. Estava deitada depois de mais uma sessão de enjoos quando algo a fez pular de susto. Imediatamente colocou as mãos na barriga acentuada e sorriu com os olhos marejados. Por breves e incontroláveis segundos desejou que Sherlock estivesse ali, compartilhando aquele momento com ela, então sua mente traiçoeira a lembrou que se quer sabia se Sherlock queria aquela criança. Sim, ele insistiu que permanecesse no Sobrado, insistiu que se cuidasse, insistiu que usasse seu dinheiro para qualquer situação que envolvesse ela e o bebê, mas tudo isso sem tocá-la e sem olhá-la nos olhos.

Era devastador.

Eventualmente Gregson e Bell a visitavam, sempre trazendo alguma comida e um presente, no inicio Joan recusou, não precisavam mimá-la, mas depois de um tempo sem ser ouvida acabou desistindo e no final ficava feliz por ter companhia.

Era ruim quando ficava sozinha, quando se via forçada a pensar. Sentia tanta falta de Sherlock e ao mesmo tempo tanta raiva. O que custava mandar uma simples e única mensagem indicando que estava vivo?

― Desgraçado.

Precisou de alguns segundos a mais para sair do carro, a barriga de um pouco mais de sete meses começava a atrapalhar seus movimentos. Pegou o casaco que Bell esquecera no Sobrado no dia anterior e trancou o carro.

O Departamento de Polícia estava calmo e os poucos que estavam ali, por algum motivo, olhavam-na com certo temor. Compreendeu ainda menos quando enxergou Gregson rubro de raiva pelo vidro de sua sala e o olhar assassino dele ser transformado em apavorado quando a notou ali. Sem esperar por mais Joan apressou o passo até a porta.

― Não é um bom momento Joan ― ele a impediu interceptando a porta.

Em outras situações concordaria e daria meia volta, afinal, poderia ser um caso pessoal do Capitão. Mas não podia ignorar o fato de que ele estava _convenientemente_ atrapalhando sua visão das pessoas da sala.

― Algum problema Capitão?

― Nenhum ― ele respondeu rápido demais ― Só... não é um bom momento.

Joan lhe lançou um olhar sério e em seguida o empurrou da forma mais educada que conseguiu.

Então compreendeu a relutância em deixa-la passar.

Sherlock estava ali, de pé, quase apático e não estava sozinho. Jamie Moriarty estava bem ao lado dele, perto _demais_. Joan tentou respirar com calma, lembrando-se de todas as vezes em que o Dr. Wood relatava sobre como tudo poderia piorar se ela não tivesse calma. Sherlock tinha os olhos levemente arregalados que iam do rosto dela para sua barriga, mas Joan conseguia sentir a indiferença emanando dele.

 _Desgraçado...Eu só precisava de uma mensagem._

Voltou seus olhos para a proximidade de Sherlock e Moriarty, fazendo-os se separar sutilmente como culpados. Joan nem se quer queria imaginar se aquilo realmente tinha significado ou se seus hormônios estavam criando motivos para fazê-la explodir de raiva. Também não queria decifrar o olhar estranho de Moriarty sobre si.

Tentando forçar sua respiração a se normalizar, pigarreou e estendeu casaco na direção do Detetive Bell que observava tudo atentamente do canto da sala.

― Você... esqueceu ontem, no Sobrado.

Bell se aproximou com cautela, como se temesse que ela fosse mesmo explodir a qualquer momento. Todos na sala pareciam pensar o mesmo. Entrementes Joan respirou fundo, duas vezes, suas mãos tremiam e seu coração batia sem controle. Já esperava por isso. Por mais que tentasse se acalmar, seu corpo ainda tinha reações automáticas difíceis de serem impedidas. Era apenas sua raiva misturada ao descontrole natural de uma grávida.

Então sentiu uma pontada um pouco acima do ventre. Colocou as mãos sobre a barriga e curvou-se um pouco, respirou com força.

― Pelo amor de Deus, sente-se Joan ― pediu Bell assustado enquanto puxava uma cadeira.

― Não, está tudo bem Marcus ― ela garantiu arrumando sua bolsa sobre os ombros ― É melhor eu ir.

― Não pode ir sozinha ― Sherlock a impediu.

― E por que não? ― Joan questionou finalmente o olhando nos olhos.

― Porque eu voltei por causa de Andreia. Ela está aqui.

Joan sentiu seu coração apertar. Cenas de seu ultimo encontro com Andreia Berns voltando a rodar sua mente com força, Holloway a segurando enquanto a forçava a assistir ela surpreendendo Lin com um único tiro. Morstan tendo Sherlock sob a mira de uma arma.

Sua visão escureceu levemente enquanto cambaleava. Sentiu alguém a segurando pela cintura, sustentando seu peso e fazendo-a se sentar.

― Enlouqueceu Holmes? ― Capitão Gregson vociferou ― Joan não pode ficar nervosa e nem passar por estresse, não leu nenhum dos e-mails que enviei? Ela já está afetada com sua volta repentina, não jogue uma noticia dessas assim! Quer perder os dois?

Sherlock recuou surpreso pelo tom ameaçador de Capitão e lançou um olhar preocupado para Joan que tentava se recuperar.

― Está tudo bem ― ela repetiu em tom cansado ― Sherlock não tem culpa. Eu só... não consegui esquecer algumas coisas ainda.

Todos a olharam com hesitação, mas Joan fez questão de ignorar. Já tivera que admitir sua condição delicada, não aguentaria aqueles olhares também. Então respirou fundo mais uma vez e, sentindo-se melhor, insistiu.

― Preciso ir embora, vejo vocês hoje à noite?

Gregson e Bell trocaram um olhar preocupado.

― Claro Joan, mas escute ― Gregson concordou antes de lançar um olhar quase letal a Sherlock ― Holmes é um idiota, mas tem razão. Não pode ir sozinha. Deixe-me ligar para Joshua.

― Ele está viajando ― Joan rebateu ― Se achar melhor eu posso pegar um táxi.

― Não, eu levo você ― Bell decidiu com firmeza.

Joan abriu a boca para negar, mas ele a calou com um olhar enquanto oferecia sua mão.

― Pelo menos uma vez não seja teimosa. Vamos?

Ela revirou os olhos e aceitou a ajuda dele para se levantar, ajeitou novamente sua bolsa e suas roupas, então lançou um ultimo olhar a Sherlock.

― A casa é sua Holmes e seu quarto está exatamente do mesmo jeito que deixou, fique à vontade para voltar.

― Importa-se se eu pegar uma carona?

Se tivesse chegado em casa sozinha, como acontecera nos últimos meses, teria fechado a porta com força, jogado sua bolsa no sofá e se trancado no quarto, dormindo pelo resto do dia. Mas naquele dia tudo seria diferente e o mesmo valia para os próximos. Sherlock foi quem fechou a porta, trazendo consigo uma mala e um olhar perdido que nunca cruzava o seu. Ele insistia em olhar ao redor, absorvendo cada detalhe, procurando diferenças naquilo que conhecia e agindo como se não pertencesse mais àquele lugar.

― Você mudou algumas coisas... ― ele notou espiando a cozinha.

Joan não havia feito nenhuma alteração nela ainda, mas Sherlock conhecia a própria casa.

― Pouca coisa ― respondeu pensando nas compras que fizera e nas trancas extras que havia agora em todas as janelas ― Mycroft me ajudou.

― Mycroft esteve aqui? Quando?

― Há uns dois meses, ficou somente uma semana.

Então o silêncio, o mesmo que dominou todo o caminho de carro até ali e o mesmo que serviria de barreira entre os dois por um bom tempo. Seriam longos dias.

― Certo ― ela se forçou a dizer, virando-se para ele ― Algumas coisas mudaram na sua ausência. Obviamente eu não trabalho mais, por causa do bebê. Em certos casos o Capitão ou Marcus me chamam ou, na maioria das vezes, trazem o caso até mim. Agora que você voltou, suponho que ocupará esse lugar.

― Não quero ocupar seu lugar Joan, garanto isso ― Sherlock contestou enquanto se sentava em sua poltrona.

Joan não pôde deixar de parar para observar. Sempre se sentava ali durante as tardes vazias e madrugadas de insônia, não só por sentir falta de Sherlock, mas porque, de alguma forma fantasiosa e esperançosa, sentia-se protegida. Tinha que se lembrar de não repetir o ato.

― Não me importo que o faça ― disse com firmeza ― A prioridade é a resolução do caso, não o meu orgulho ou qualquer coisa assim.

― Como quiser.

― Tem mais. Kitty gosta de passar as tardes comigo e deve chegar em algumas horas. Provavelmente não vai ficar muito feliz em ver você, então não fale nenhuma besteira.

Sherlock franziu o cenho, mas a deixou continuar.

― Algumas noites, como hoje, Capitão Gregson e Marcus me fazem companhia no jantar, fique a vontade para participar, aposto que vão querer escutar sobre sua investigação, estão odiando Andreia tanto quanto eu.

Observou-o mais uma vez e suspirou. Sherlock maneou a cabeça, concordando com tudo o que ouvia, mas parecia ainda mais incapacitado de conversar do que quando se conheceram. Estava hesitante e temeroso quanto a sua reação, provavelmente preocupado com o que poderia acontecer. Joan não o culpava, dependendo do que ele fosse falar, se ela não o matasse, Gregson e Bell o fariam.

― Joan...

― Não.

A voz dele era dolorosa e estranhamente frágil, mas ela não poderia lidar com nada daquilo no momento.

― É Watson... e conversamos sobre isso outro dia.

* * *

 **N/A: Qualquer erro encontrado é culpa minha mesmo e se quiserem, podem me dizer. Não tenho Beta, mas li, reli, editei, pensei sobre o assunto e ainda assim algo deve ter passado. Algo sempre passa, não? ¬¬**

 **O que vocês acharam?**


	2. Quando eu quiser

**Capítulo 2 - Quando eu quiser**

 _Isso tudo é culpa sua!_

 _Eu nunca, nunca, vou perdoá-lo..._

 _E agora eu quero que você vá para o inferno, Hector Holloway_.

Sentou-se com um sobressalto. Era apenas mais um dos seus pesadelos sobre aquela maldita noite, dessa vez era sobre o momento que torcera uma faca contra o peito de Holloway. Sensações e fragmentos que insistiam em não abandoná-la. Suspirou e esfregou o rosto, sentindo-se cansada. Quando conseguiria voltar a ter uma noite silenciosa? Olhou de relance para o seu relógio no criado-mudo e resmungou ao ver que ainda não era nem seis da manhã.

 _Que droga!_

Sabendo que não conseguiria voltar a dormir e completamente irritada por isso, levantou-se e se preparou para mais um dia. Precisou de alguns segundos no banho para lembrar que não estava mais sozinha naquela casa e de mais alguns segundos na frente do espelho, massageando sua barriga evidente, para saber que precisava estar pronta para novas situações que começariam naquele dia. Apesar de tudo o que acontecera e de tudo o que sua mente teimava em pensar, não tinha certeza de como Sherlock agiria ao seu lado e o que suportaria vivendo ao lado dele grávida.

 _Só mantenha a calma, sempre mantenha a calma_ , repetiu para si mesma quando saiu do quarto. O Sobrado estava silencioso, mas sabia que isso não significava muita coisa, principalmente porque estava sentindo um aroma saboroso demais do andar de baixo.

Não pôde conter sua surpresa ao encontrar Sherlock se movimentando do fogão para a mesa, estava cozinhando.

― Por que está cozinhando?

Sherlock parou no fogão e ergueu a cabeça, franzindo o cenho pela sua presença.

― Bom dia Watson, acordada tão cedo? ― questionou voltando sua atenção para o que estava fazendo ― Finalmente li os e-mails que o Capitão Gregson me mandou e me atualizei quanto a sua dieta. Estou fazendo seu café-da-manhã, mas não a esperava tão cedo, isso ainda vai demorar um pouco.

Era inacreditável e por breves segundos Joan achou que ele jamais tinha ido embora.

― Eu não costumo dormir muito ― respondeu desconfiada, sentando-se a mesa.

― Certo, isso me parece uma novidade.

― Sabe, você não precisa cozinhar pra mim.

― Não vejo problemas ― Sherlock respondeu rapidamente ― Não há nenhum caso, não posso correr atrás de Berns com um exercito porque ainda não sei sua localização e também não costumo dormir muito.

― Okay ― Joan concordou, não seria ela a iniciar uma discussão desnecessária ― E o que está cozinhando?

― Vi que sua dieta está um pouco restrita ao termo _estritamente saudável_ , então além do básico, estou fazendo um bolo de cenoura.

― Um bolo?

― O bolo mais saudável que comerá na vida, Watson, garanto.

― Hum... e o que tem no fogão?

Sherlock sorriu brevemente e olhou para ela, respondendo:

― Calda de chocolate.

― A calda de chocolate mais saudável que comerei na vida? ― Joan riu.

― Exatamente ― ele concordou voltando a mesa.

Joan se deixou sorrir, minimamente. Poderia ser pior, poderia ser mais complicado, desagradável, e concluiu que eram conclusões precipitadas quando Sherlock desligou o fogo da calda e puxou a cadeira para sentar ao lado dela.

― Podemos conversar agora?

― Achei que hoje seria um dia calmo ― Joan suspirou enquanto se preparava para se levantar.

― E será ― Sherlock a impediu, segurando sua mão ― Se depender de mim, será um dia completamente calmo. Só preciso que me escute.

― Pense bem no que vai falar, não quero me arrepender.

Sherlock hesitou, tamborilando os dedos da mão livre sobre seu joelho e então a olhou novamente.

― Eu quero, peço, que me perdoe por ter ido embora.

― Você disse que precisava ― Joan complementou depois de engolir em seco, havia muitas outras suposições ocupando sua mente ― E o que fez durante todo esse tempo? Aposto que não ficou focado apenas em Andreia.

― Resumidamente sim, para ser sincero. Fiquei um tempo em Baker Street, no 221 B, reunindo tudo e qualquer coisa que poderia ter contra ela e Holloway.

― O 221 B não é do seu irmão?

― Sim e ele se importa tanto com o lugar que sequer notou minha presença nele ― Sherlock revirou os olhos ― Mycroft só quer o 221 B em sua lista de propriedades para me insultar, nada mais. Mas os dias lá não foram tão úteis quanto eu esperava ou importantes.

― E o que foi importante? Voltar a se envolver com Irene?

Sherlock se calou e Joan se preocupou em brincar com a barra do seu vestido, ignorando o bolo que se formava em sua garganta e o aperto em seu peito.

― Por que acha isso?

Ela relembrou o momento em que o viu na sala do Capitão Gregson, a proximidade entre ele e Moriarty, o modo como a olhou quando se afastaram. Culpado e incerto. Sugestivo. Separou suas mãos.

― Isso importa?

― Não foi nada importante, se é o que quer saber. Compreendo como você deve estar se sentindo-

― Não, Sherlock, você não compreende absolutamente nada ― Joan o interrompeu, levantando-se subitamente ― E quer saber? Não quero escutar mais nada, muito menos suas desculpas, pedidos de perdão ou qualquer... besteira sobre isso.

― Joan...

― Não, Sherlock, não. Você foi embora _dizendo_ que era o necessário para encontrar Andreia, teve a audácia de me prometer paz, ficou cinco meses longe e quando finalmente volta eu descubro que nada mudou! Andreia ainda está solta, em Nova York e você, que a seguiu para não sei onde, dividiu seu tempo entre arquivos inúteis e Irene Adler.

Sherlock se levantou, aproximando-se de Joan hesitantemente.

― Por favor, Joan.

― Irene Adler! ― Joan exclamou quase indignada ― A mesma mulher que fingiu a própria morte porque achou conveniente, a mesma maldita mulher que voltou dos mortos, que continuou a fingir sobre o próprio nome e Deus, do que estou falando? É exatamente por isso que você a ama, porque foi a única que conseguiu enganá-lo e você gosta disso, gosta de ter uma mente tão esperta quanto a sua bem ao lado.

― Eu não a amo!

― Não acredito em você! ― Joan o fitou sério, seus olhos marejadas o desestabilizando completamente ― Estou grávida e você saiu correndo como se nosso filho fosse uma bomba, como se eu estivesse o obrigando a algo.

― Apenas não estou preparado para ser pai! Não compreende isso? ― ele se defendeu no tom mais controlado que conseguiu ― Não sei como...

― E isso importa? Também não estou preparada para ser mãe e parece que não tenho escolha, não é? Preparado ou não, nada muda o fato de que vou ter esse filho e que nunca obrigaria você a nada. Só achei que era direito seu saber, achei que ficaria ao meu lado pelo menos como meu amigo. Você sequer tentou entender isso, preferiu fugir com as loiras!

Sherlock esfregou os olhos com força, mas Joan estava disposta a brigar, gritar se fosse necessário, pelo efeito dos hormônios ou não, e o detetive notou isso. Avançou alguns poucos passos e agarrou as mãos dela, obrigando-a a olhá-lo nos olhos.

― Joan, não quero discutir, okay?

― Discutir? ― ela franziu o cenho em descrença ― Estou pensando em continuar a falar e você ouvir em silêncio. Isso não é discussão.

― Certo, mas você não pode se exaltar, nem mesmo um pouco. Pense no nosso filho.

Joan prendeu a respiração, pesando aquelas palavras. _Nosso filho?_ De repente estava entre abraça-lo e socá-lo. Havia o alivio da clara possibilidade de Sherlock aceitar seu filho com mais facilidade do que o esperado, ou pelo menos considera-lo parte de sua vida. No entanto, também havia raiva. Como ele ousava falar daquela maneira depois de cinco meses sem qualquer interesse?

Optou por respirar fundo, ele estava certo afinal.

― Vou esperar pelo bolo na sala ― avisou antes de se afastar e sentar no sofá.

Encarou a lareira apagada e quase voltou para a cozinha, ainda queria ceder à raiva. Odiava aqueles hormônios que lhe davam desejos incontroláveis. Comer, dormir, gritar, bater, comer... era extremamente irritante e seria muito menos se pudesse fazer tudo isso a vontade.

Algum tempo depois uma fatia de bolo, grande e completamente coberto pela calda de chocolate, surgiu em seu campo de visão servido em um prato verde. Imediatamente sentiu sua boca salivar.

Sherlock Holmes a ganharia com comida?

― Parece bom ― admitiu a contra gosto.

Sherlock esboçou um sorriso contido, porém orgulhoso, enquanto lhe mostrava um copo.

― Trouxe suco de manga, não sei se ainda gosta, mas-

― Ah, gosto sim ― Joan o interrompeu pegando o prato de suas mãos ― Pode colocar o copo na mesinha, por favor.

Conteve qualquer expressão de maior contentamento, não aumentaria o ego dele, mesmo que o bolo pedisse por algo assim.

― O mais saudável que comerei na vida ― comentou tentando afastar a tensão que ela mesma criara.

― Sei que não vai admitir que está bom ― Sherlock previu.

― Nunca.

Batidas insistentes interromperam o que provavelmente seria um longo silêncio e antes de qualquer movimento seu, Sherlock estava correndo para abrir a porta. Joan segurou um sorriso malicioso tendo uma leve _certeza_ de quem se tratava. Preparou-se.

A porta foi aberta e um segundo depois escutou a mesma sendo fechada com brutalidade. O barulho de um tapa chegou em seus ouvidos.

― Você é um grande imbecil.

A voz de Kitty soou baixa e tão ameaçadora quanto o esperado. Logo em seguida Sherlock voltou para a sala com o rosto vermelho e uma Kitty tagarelando enfurecida em seus calcanhares.

― Como você pôde Sherlock? Como pôde ir embora assim? Nós ficamos desesperadas por uma noticia e você nada! Porra! Qual é o seu problema? Qual é a merda do seu problema?

― Nem foi tanto tempo assim Kitty... ― ele murmurou receoso ― Cinco meses não são-

― Cinco meses são uma eternidade quando se está no escuro, seu grande idiota! ― Kitty gritou o interrompendo ― Custava muito mandar uma noticia? Um rim ou um braço?

Joan se permitiu sorrir. Se não podia realizar seus desejos, teria Kitty para realiza-los por ela e uma parte de sua mente, pequena e rara, não queria perder a chance de fazer Sherlock repensar seus atos.

― Kitty ― chamou recebendo a atenção imediata de ambos ― Você sabia, que seu pai aí, ficou um tempo em Londres? Com a Irene?

Sherlock arregalou os olhos, mas Joan voltou ao resto de sua fatia de bolo como se nada tivesse saído de sua boca e viu, com uma estranha satisfação, Kitty arfar e erguer o punho, acertando-o com um soco.

― Exatamente o que eu queria fazer... ― Joan murmurou satisfeita.

― Você traiu a Joan? Como você pôde? ― Kitty acusou indignada ― Joan é sua parceira, a mulher que sempre esteve ao seu lado, a mãe do seu filho e você a deixa aqui para ir brincar de casinha com aquela vagabunda que enganou você o tempo todo? Onde está o Clyde? Eu vou acertá-lo na sua cabeça!

Kitty começou a olhar em volta e Joan arregalou os olhos ao notar que ela estava mesmo procurando o Clyde, mas Sherlock logo se apressou e a segurou pelos ombros, forçando-a a parar.

― O que você disse?

Joan franziu o cenho e Kitty o olhou assustada, mas ainda sem entender.

― Eu? O quê? O que eu disse?

― Você disse filho.

A garganta de Joan secou enquanto sentia seu corpo paralisar.

― Deus... Joan, me desculpa, eu não lembrei ― Kitty gaguejou.

― Tudo bem Kitty, nem eu lembrei ― Joan consolou se levantando com dificuldade.

― Por que não me disse? ― Sherlock questionou atônito.

― Se eu tivesse um endereço, eu teria contado ― Joan respondeu seca.

― Mas quando cheguei...

― O que esperava Sherlock? Que eu corresse até você e contasse tudo sobre uma criança que você nem me disse se quer?

― Joan-

― Não vamos falar sobre isso agora ― Joan o interrompeu lhe dando as costas.

― Então quando? ― Sherlock questionou aumentando a voz, parecendo irritado ― Até quando você vai fugir?

― Até quando eu não estiver em uma gravidez de risco, talvez ― Joan rosnou se voltando para ele subitamente ― Até quando eu não sentir mais vontade de quebrar cada osso do seu corpo. Até quando eu quiser Sherlock e você vai respeitar isso, ou eu garanto, a próxima a sumir sem deixar rastros será eu.

― Acho que já tentou isso uma vez ― Sherlock engoliu em seco.

Joan estava pronta para voltar para o quarto e passar o restante do dia ali, sozinha ou com Kitty, mas aquela frase a afetou de uma forma que não deveria. Trazendo-lhe lembranças e uma vaga certeza de que muita coisa do que acontecera era, de fato, culpa sua. Isso a enfureceu.

― Acredite em mim Sherlock, posso dificultar bastante pra você se eu quiser. Não me teste. Porque se eu perder essa criança pela minha incapacidade de me manter calma com você, a culpa sendo sua ou não, vai preferir ter ficado em Londres com Irene Adler.


End file.
